Living A Life Full Of Lies
by Laughter is contagious
Summary: Pansy, Luna, and Hermione became best friends in first year, despite of what people thought. But what happens when secrets start to reveal themselves and no one can deny them? Will their frienship end, for good? DMxHG, LLxBZ, and PPxOC.
1. Moving On

**Summary****: ****Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Pansy Parkinson used to be the best of friends, till they found out about their families past and their now awaiting future. Will they be able to steer away from each other and let it be or will there be drama, tears, and fights along the way? Draco x Hermione x Pansy at the beginning, then Draco x Hermione, Pansy x O.C. , and Luna x Blaise. Sometimes it's better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you aren't. This is sort of OOC but I'm sorry, I thought the idea was good and that the story would turn out good, too. I decided in this story Hermione has two brothers that are twins but they really don't play much of a part since they are eight. Also, this does take place in HBP, but I'm not sure if I am going to go along with the book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**"Moving on is simple, it's what you leave behind that makes it difficult."**

Hermione sighed tucking a strand of her sandy brown hair behind her ear while looking at her reflection in the mirror of her bathroom one last time. Her big brown eyes seemed to shine extra dull today, she had no idea if it was because of the fact that she got almost no sleep the night before while she stayed up packing choosing to leave that for the last minute, or if it was just the lighting playing tricks on her mind. She turned her red, shiny, high heeled feet ,that made her look extra tall, around to take one last look at everything in her room for a quick double check. If she forgot one single thing she was sure she would call her mum right away as soon as she arrived to see how quickly she could get it back into her beautiful, small, graceful hands.

As she walked away after her quick double check, Hermione couldn't help but notice in the corner a picture frame cracked fiercely down the middle. The broken glass seemed to be missing sections because there were patches of picture without a cracked piece of frame over top of it. Hermione sighed as she reminisced while looking at the picture. She remembered that time perfectly well, it was when neither of the three knew about this secret world that was meant for them and awaiting their arrival for quite some time. "Hermione," Katherine Granger, her mother called from downstairs. "If you don't hurry we'll miss the train." Her mother sounded a bit upset and annoyed. She obviously wasn't aware that the events leading up to their departure would take so long this morning.

"Coming," Hermione called quickly shoving the picture that she took out of the broken frame into one of her three trunks waiting outside of the door, while tossing the shattered frame into a old, rusted, tin, garbage can on the way out of the door that sat by itself in the corner. It was the only thing beside her bed that was left in her room. Hermione quickly shut off the lights and rushed downstairs.

"All set dear?" Jason Granger, her father asked and waited for her simple nod just to show her he was watching. After she approved he smiled and helped his daughter haul two of her three suitcases out to the car with her mom waiting patiently in the front seat, and her brothers arguing about who had to sit with their sister this time, while standing on the freshly cut lawn next to the silver jeep that was parked crookedly on the driveway of her home.

"If you two booger brains haven't decide who has to sit next to me, then it will have to be both of you," Hermione threatened walking up next to her brothers and whispering just to make sure her parents couldn't hear her.

After her threat was processed in the two 8 year olds brain, they quickly rushed a game of rock paper scissors out. Hermione sighed getting ready to go to the other side of the car ,and thought back to the picture that was crumpled up into her trunk. She wished she could go back in time to that date exactly. Everything was peaceful and wonderful and nothing was bad. But sometimes that's how life is, you don't always get what you want, do you? After all that is what Hermione said herself.

"_**Sometimes we build up walls not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."**_

Pansy Parkinson smiled, forcedly, at her image in the mirror. No matter how much she tried she couldn't confidently smile at herself. It wasn't the fact that she looked bad, because Pansy was anything but ugly especially in her own eyes, it was the fact that she couldn't force herself to look into the eyes of her image.

This summer she had done many things that made her sick to her stomach, she couldn't handle it anymore and didn't know what to do. She pretended she was happy with her fate and that giving up her old best friends didn't bother her, but it was cutting her up deep inside.

Forcefully shoving up the sleeve on her cloak she winced in pain at the memory of how that mark had been made on her delicate marble skin.

She thought back to the moment, how her mother and father smiled at her as they waited in the room behind her with all the other already members of the Dark Lord. Her parents had been so happy when she finally said she would get the dark mark in order to make them happy, but it did anything but make her happy in the end.

She was forced to watch innocent people die and watch in terror as they realized the fate they were going to have, death.

All summer, she made people believe she was happy, and it worked, but Pansy wasn't happy at all. She didn't believe in the fact that muggles and purebloods were of the same equality, but she had always been a hopeless romantic and believed that if they wanted to be together and start a family that they should. Also, they didn't deserve to just die for the fate they were given, they were born into this world as muggles and couldn't change it no matter how much they wanted to.

"Pansy, darling," she heard her mother drawl from the bottom of the stairs of their Manor, in the entry way. "Hurry up we will be leaving soon."

"Ok, mum," Pansy called still making eye contact with the person in the mirror. Deciding it was best to stop worrying herself, Pansy turned away and made her way to her trunks.

Going through her self check list in her mind Pansy was quite confident she had everything she'd need this year.

Gracefully she turned from her room passing by a certain touchy picture on the way out on her bedside table. She halted to a stop as her eyes scanned the picture and then they slowly narrowed. With a annoyed 'humph' coming from her delicate pink pouty mouth she turned the frame over and exited the room dramatically.

Pansy slowly, but surely made her way down the marble staircase in her Enterance Hall of her beautiful and elegant Manor her parents' owned.

"Ah, Pansy, nice to see you made it," Thomas, her father joked as his daughter made her way down the steps.

"Good morning father," Pansy bitterly smiled and nodded at her mum, "mother." Her mom enveloped her in a tender hug and stepped back.

"My, my, darling you are surely growing up," Theresa, Pansy's mum smiled. "To think, in one year you'll be done with school and be out in the world doing who knows what." Pansy giggled as her father eyed her and her mother curiously.

"Yeah I think we will be knowing what she's doing. At least I hope so," Thomas grimaced at all the weird thoughts of what his angle of a daughter could do.

"Now, now father, let's not think of that," Pansy laughed and turned to go get her dress robes.

"Winky," Thomas called, as the scared and shaking house elf plopped in right in front of him.

"Yes, master," Winky stuttered.

"Could you please go and get Pansy's trunks," Thomas spat at the poor and innocent house elf.

"Yes, master," Winky nodded.

By the time Pansy was back all her trunks were in a nice and evenly stacked pile. She smiled and picked up one of them as her dad picked up the other two.

"We best be going now, come along," Theresa smiled lightly and guided them to come.

"**You never know what life is until you have lived it," Marilyn Monroe**

Luna Lovegood bounded down the stairs and into the small and crowded kitchen of her small Burrow home.

Laughing, she sat next to her overly tired father, "Good morning," her velvety voice chorused.

Her father nodded and Luna decided it was best to leave it at that. Some days he is overly happy and others he looks like he could fall asleep any minute and there'd be nothing anyone could do about it.

Standing up Luna went and grabbed the tea pot that was bursting and making noises on the kitchen stove top.

Standing in front of the sink, Luna's eyes drifted to the mirror above the sink and smiled at her reflection.

Most people who knew Luna, only knew her as the upbeat, bouncy, and positive Ravenclaw, but there was much more to her than that.

She believed in magical creatures that most people that were ridiculous, though a few thought it was cute and charming, her father being one of them.

She excelled in her grades and knew almost anything. Though no one usually took the time to care, but to her she just lived life and everyone else was missing out on it.

The only people who actually cared and took the time were her old friends, but they weren't there to care anymore.

Ever since the end of last school year, when the event happened, Pansy had not talked to her and neither had Hermione.

Luna, and her family, had betrayed both of them. Even thought she didn't mean for it to happen it still did and she couldn't take it back no matter how much she wanted to.

Taking her tea with her, she went back to her seat at the small, two people table in her kitchen and began to eat her breakfast. "Father," Luna's dad's eyes shot up to meet her's. "We should be leaving soon, you know, for school."

He just nodded and she took it as a sing that he understood. After finishing, Luna dashed upstairs and picked up her one overly stuffed trunk and hauled it down the stairs.

"I'm ready if you are," Luna smiled. She had changed into her robes also and was now waiting patiently for her father to come along too.

"Yes, yes we should be going," he nodded and linked arms with his daughter as they walked out of the Burrow and began their destination.

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think!**

**- Laughter is contagious **


	2. Awaiting Arrivals

**A/N: Okay i would like to remind everyone, again, that my story is a bit OOC. I am not planning on going by the book. I want to make up my own plot and they just happen to be in their sixth year since it works for me. But please review it makes me update faster. Reviews= Happy author! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

"**And she finally stopped playing their song when she realized she was dancing alone."**

Luna bounded, as gracefully as possible, up the steps and into the Hogwarts Express.

The Hogwarts Express was, as usual, sitting at King's Cross Station in the magical platform of 9 and ¾. It wasn't too full yet, but there weren't many compartments open since most people on the train didn't sit with the others, they were merely waiting for their friends to arrive.

It would be the first year Luna had no idea who to sit with. All her friends most likely hated her right now, and she hadn't taken the time to make other friends outside of them so she'd have to deal with sitting alone or with a random first year with no friends either.

Sliding onto the padded bench Luna relaxed and took the time to look out the window she was sitting next to.

She saw many parents hugging their children and giving them kisses, for what they hoped would last at least five months until they possibly came home for Christmas Break.

Dazing off she found it extremely hard to concentrate on one person, till she say _them. _

They weren't together, nor did Luna expect them to be.

_She_ was standing to one side, by all her Slytherin friends and laughing along to a joke that most likely involved making a poor innocent first year cry. She had her arm around Draco Malfoy's waist and was leaning into him as he tried to get her to stop. She wore minimal make up and her hair hung down in her usual pin straight strands. She didn't look any different than when they were kid's, sometimes things never change.

The other girl was standing on the other half of the train station, she had her trunks by her feet and was kissing her mum and dad goodbye. They nodded confidently, obviously very pround of their overachieving daughter and scared to let her go, even though they have been doing that for the last 6 years. As soon as her parents left and were safely through the barrier, she turned to her friends and embraced them in a long and loving hug. Then, they all reached for their luggage and turned to board the train.

At this, Luna decided to turn away from the window, incase any of them saw her staring longingly at them or sitting alone.

Hearing footsteps approaching down the hallway, Luna directed her silvery grey eyes to the aisle and watched the upcoming group approach. She was hoping it was someone who would sit with her and bid her some company.

Her hopes were discarded when she heard the footsteps stop, thinking that they went into their respectful compartment Luna was surprised to see a group of people hovering over the entrance to her seating area.

But as soon as she met eyes with the four others, her hopes were crushed. Standing there was Ginny Weasley, with her red hair hanging freshly and her bangs clipped to the side with a bobby pin instead of a small braid like she used to sport not too long ago.

Next to Ginny was her older brother, Ron, who looked like he had grown a lot over the summer. He was taller and had more muscle, his red hair was shaggy and longer with occasional waves at the ends.

After Ron, was Harry who stood still behind the girls with Ron at his side. Harry, like Ron, looked like he grew much. His brown, basically black, hair was shaggy also and looked like it needed a haircut as it outlined his face. The vibe and look he gave off made him seem more manly than before and he looked to be concentrating hard on something.

The one person who didn't greet Luna with a head nod or a smile was Hermione Granger who was in the front of the quartet and next to Ginny with Ron behind her. She stood strong and tall with her sandy brown hair around her face in small ringlets and some parts pinned away from her face.

"Hey, Luna," Ginny piped up sitting next to Luna and turning to send her a warm and welcoming smile. Ginny most likely didn't know about Hermione, Pansy, and Luna's fight or she would have not opened the compartment door. Either that, or she didn't really care all that much.

Either way Luna was happy and grateful for Ginny's presence, "Hello Ginny. How are you?"

"I'm quite good actually, very happy to be back here with you guys. How about you?"

"Same," it was the first time there was an awkward silence between the group in over a year.

"Hello, Luna," Harry stepped up obviously trying to stall the awkwardness for later.

"Hello Harry," Luna nodded and again the awkward silence hung like something no one could get rid of no matter how much they tried. "If you guys don't mind I was thinking of going and sitting with some of my Ravenclaw friends I haven't caught up with yet." Ron and Harry nodded, Ginny stood up and gave Luna a hug, which surprised Luna since they usually didn't talk much to begin with. Maybe Ginny was taking pity in her, something Luna would definatley not accept. She had been alone and friendless before and she quite enjoyed it. No one to get into fights with and she loved spending time alone and in her daydreams. She didn't want people taking pity in her and thinking that she was upset and bored alone because she definitely wasn't.

On her way out Luna noticed Hermione's face seemed to look relieved, but she didn't let it bother her since it wasn't really anything she could stop. If the girl didn't want to talk to Luna or have to confront her about their problem, than Luna would let it go and not care. Although running away from your problems never work, they eventually catch up with you.

**"The ones who are bound to be your friends must eventually loose your trust so that they an prove to you that they can win it back, again."**

Hermione laughed as her dad started hauling her trunks out of their car. "What in the world did you put in this, 'Mione," her dad grunted as he wiped his face and set down the first of her three trunks.

"Oh the usual dad," Hermione giggled at her dads facial expression. "Books." Her dads face fell and opened up the trunk and sure enough the one he was holding had nothing but books in it.

"Are you serious. There has to be a brick or something in here somewhere. There is no way that all those books are that heavy," her dad remarked rummaging through her trunk.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Come on, Dad. We're going to be late if you don't get moving."

"Alright, alright." her dad shut the trunk and helped her haul it to a near by luggage cart. After getting all her luggage on she smiled and began to roll the cart as her parents staggered behind her.

Checking the clock above one of the podiums for a platform Hermione smiled happily. She was one time.

Once they reached the area between platform 9 and 10 Hermione looked around for any people watching her and noticed that it was actually a very slow and quite day at the station.

"Alright mum and dad, you no the drill. You come after me, but wait a little and make sure no one is watching," Hermione instructed as her mother rolled her eyes and her dad nodded eagerly, he always liked this part of the trip as he told her many times.

"We know, darling," Katherine remarked. "We have been doing this for six years and each year you seem to think we forget. I hate to tell you, but there's some things a person cant forget and I think a magical train that takes you to a magical school were you learn magic is not one of them." Katherine whispered the last part.

"Ok, just checking," Hermione smiled. "See ya on the other side."

"You too dear."

As soon as Hermione made it on the other side she looked around frantically for her friends, well her friends that she still had.

As soon as she saw them she made her way over to them and slid to a halt as they saw her approach. "Hey Hermione," Ginny walked over. Ginny was in her 5th year, but chose to spend time with people in 6th year. Her older brother was Ron and they spent most of their time bickering but still didn't mind when the other hung out with their friends.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione embraced the younger girl. Ginny had always been like a little sister to her, something she wished she had. Having two brothers that were awfully annoying made you want to have a little sister very badly.

By the time Harry and Ron approached so had her mum and dad. They turned Hermione around and gave her a hug. "So you'll be coming back for the holidays right?" Katherine wavered her eyes over her daughters face waiting for a response.

"Yes, mum. As of right now I am hoping to be home for the holidays. I will write you if anything changes."

Her mother nodded and her dad turned to her also, "Alright kiddo, have a good year and keep up those grades. Oh, and remember to brush your teeth and floss."

Her mother nodded eagerly at that one. They were dentists and would probably die of shock if their daughter had any form of cavity. They didn't approve of Hermione having candy, but she didn't care much. They weren't at school with her so she could have it then, although she made sure it wasn't in large proportions at a very small amount of time.

"Ok, guys. You better get going. I will be leaving any minute," Hermione mumbled against her fathers chest as he pulled her into a bear hug. Departing from his warm body she tenderly hugged her mom's petite frame, also.

"Ok, bye honey, have fun," Katherine called over her shoulder and before long they were gone and through the barrier.

As soon as they were gone Hermione pulled her other awaiting friends into a big hug, " I missed you guys so much," she breathed.

"Yeah you too 'Mione, but I think we should start boarding the train," Harry mumbled and pulled away. Ron hesitantly let go of his best friend's body.

Grabbing her luggage Hermione nodded and boarded the train. They walked down the compartment and Ginny opened up the compartment that looked to be the least full, and much to her surprise Luna was sitting there peering at them as they stared at her.

She looked the same as she did last year except more flawless and graceful, her long white blonde hair hung in beautiful loose waves and her silver grey eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Hermione wanted to run up and embrace her best friend and tell all about her summer with boys and books and all her stories and then listen closely to Luna's stories since she had always seemed to have the most interesting ones, but then she remembered their fight that split up their unstoppable trio into three pieces of sharp and pointy glass that were cut up and split apart after their big fall.

Getting ready to turn and leave to a compartment across the hall with a first year girl, Hermione wanted to curse Ginny so bad when she stepped into the compartment and greeted Luna. Maybe it was Hermione's fault that she introduced the group to Luna just last year and they welcomed each other peacfully and that she hadn't even told any of them about their disaster.

"Hey, Luna," Ginny friendly piped up and sat right next to Hermione's now fr- enemy **(A/N: not quite sure how to spell it).**

"Hello, Ginny. How are you?" Luna's soft and airy voice sounded through the compartment and instantly made the others feel welcome, besides Hermione nervously eyed each person carefully.

"I'm quite good actually, very happy to be back here with you guys. How about you?"

"Yeah same," Luna responded half heartedly. An awkward silence settled over them and made Hermione want to run and grab her friends into the compartment next to them that was starting to sound like a Hawaii vacation to her.

"Hello, Luna," Harry smiled, trying to keep the awkwardness away, clearly. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat on the bench opposite of the two other girls. Both the boys looked oddly at Hermione wondering why she wasn't jumping for joy to talk to her long time best friend and instead letting the awkward silence linger longer.

"Hello, Harry," Luna nodded then turned her direction towards the door of the compartment longingly. Hermione silently cheered hoping the awkwardness would soon disappear. "If you guys don't mind I was thinking of going and sitting with some of my Ravenclaw friends I haven't caught up with yet."

Smiling, Luna stood up and made for her exit. Ginny gave her a friendly and sisterly hug and Harry and Ron nodded. On the way out her eyes lingered to Hermione's face but averted themselves back to her destination, outside the compartment.

Hermione looked to the space her best friend had gone. At one point in time they were best friends, partners in crime, with Pansy also. She remembered times when they would cause so much trouble and all their parents would do was laugh and smile because the girls were extremely adorable back then, or when they would play dress up and Pansy would tell the girls all about how the older girls would wear their clothes, make up , and hair at her mother's annual balls. They had so many good times and bad times too, but usually the good times swept over the bad ones and washed them away. I always thought I'd look back on the tears and laugh, but never excepted to look back on the laughter and cry, Hermione thought as she felt a tear cascade down her face slowly.

"**I have tried to move on but with every guy I feel more and more like I will never be able to replace you. And the sad thing is...I know I have already been replaced."**

Pansy strutted the train station behind her parents on her way to the Hogwarts Express.

Pansy's parents always were ones for entrances, which explained why they decided to show up with 20 minutes to spare, the exact amount of time it'd take for Pansy to get onto the train and be on time for the departure of it.

Pansy flinched as she almost ran into her father as he skidded to a stop. She peered around her fathers figure and saw more people in front of him than she expected.

Next to her mum were two different families. First was the Zabini's, Blaise's family. He had a mom named Elizabeth and a dad named Marcus, he also had a sister that wasn't present, but seven years old and named Lindsey. Their family, much like Pansy's, was at high rank with Lord Voldemort and he had also received the dark mark this summer.

The other family was the Malfoy's, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco stood elegantly and properly while waiting for someone to make a remark to ignite a conversation. No one did.

"Um, I think we should get going guys. There isn't much time and it looks very odd with the way we dress compared to these muggles and we are just standing here." Pansy bravely remarked, but shrunk back as soon as all eyes were on her.

"Good point," Narcissa smiled and lead the way to the barrier. Narcissa had always been extremely nice and caring to everyone, especially Pansy since she was expecting her son to marry her.

Since their crowd was big they decided on letting two people go at a time, with the expectation of the three kids going together first.

Pansy watched as Draco and Blaise busted through the barrier after not seeing any muggles watching and sashayed after them quickly.

As soon as the made it they waited calmly and not too long after their parents were with them as well. Theresa and Thomas walked over to Pansy and hugged her simultaneously, "Alright dear have a good year." Pansy's mother smiled lightly and her dad nodded.

That was all she expected from them, after all they basically are cold and angry people that barely ever show signs of affections let alone in public and that was a good step for them.

Pansy glanced over at Draco and noticed that his mum had hugged him lovingly and his dad made brief eye contact with him then turned away and before long they were gone along with Blaise's parents.

"Alright mum and dad. I best be going same as you," Pansy called over her shoulder and walked away from them with Draco and Blaise towards a group of Slytherins they had always been friends with.

The group consisted of Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabe, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass. All their eyes averted to the group and Pansy placed a small smile on her face just for their pleasure and to avoid any questions.

"So, how was your summer," Blaise questioned.

"Great," Daphne sang and glanced nonchalantly at the students passing by.

"Fine," Pansy forced a smile and watched as Blaise raised his eyebrows. Blaise and Pansy had always been really great friends. Pansy didn't know why but it was probably for the fact that Blaise wasn't the one her parents had set up for her to marry at such a young age. You know teenage rebellion. At the time that her and Blaise became good friends was the same time when Pansy was informed about the whole 'Her and Draco getting married and living happily ever after' thing and she supposed she wanted to be friends with Blaise and not with someone who she was forced to marry. But for whatever reason Pansy and Blaise ended up great friends aside from Pansy wanting to go against her parents.

They knew each other inside out and Blaise knew about Pansy's pains towards being a death eater and how she wouldn't tell anyone besides him.

Knowing that she had someone like him in her life made her feel very good. Everyone needed a good friend no matter how cold hearted they seemed or what type of family they came from.

Blaise knew everything about Hermione and Luna and he gave some very informative advice that helped Pansy survive long and tear filled summer nights.

"Same," Draco nodded. All the others agreed and averted their attention to passer by's.

Blaise smiled as a very beautiful witch walked by and he stepped out and stopped her journey to the barrier. "Well, hello gorgeous. How are you today?" Blaise smiled turning on his charm.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm old enough to be your mother," The woman shot as her eyes leveled with everyone else's. She had been too busy staring at the ground and no one saw her face before. Her face was full of wrinkles and she looked to be in her mid forties and her hair had strands of gray in it.

Blaise gave a terrified look and stepped back, "Uhh, I'm sorry, mam." Everyone burst out laughing as soon as the woman was gone and Blaise rolled his eyes at the immature group.

"It's okay Blaise. Anyone could've believed she was our age," Pansy started off trying her best to sound sincere before dissing him. "I mean everyone here has gray hair and a face full of wrinkles."

"Not to mention she looks like she could loose some pounds if you know what I mean," Crabe hollered.

"You should be the one to talk," Daphne giggled and Crabe backed away and reddened deeply.

Pansy pulled Blaise into a friendly hug and he patted her nicely on the back. As soon as she pulled away she looked up into a window of one of the compartments a few windows down and saw a familiar white blonde head of hair and decided it was time to show everyone that she was happy and doing fine without her old friends.

Making sure Luna was watching out of the corner of her eye, Pansy wrapped her slender arm around Draco's waist who was standing right next to her and leaned her body into him. She let out a small giggle and plastered an overly big smile on her face.

He withered and tried to get out of her grip but she tightened her arm like a snake does to its prey.

"Pansy," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Yes, darling?" Pansy fake smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing Drakie-poo," she giggled and watched as he winced.

"You know we aren't together anymore, so why do you keep doing these things?" Draco questioned as his eyes narrowed confusingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Pansy turned her head and watched a certain brunette descend the stairs and into the train.

Pansy knew perfectly well that her and Draco weren't an item anymore, but in reality it hurt her, badly. So she decided to make it seem like she didn't know they ever broke up, because if she acted like a couple around him in public no girl would ever get with him for fear of having to deal with Pansy. And that would be just the way she'd like it. She wanted him all to herself.

"Pansy, we aren't going out. I don't like you. I like someone else who isn't as clingy and much more beautiful," Draco spat and pulled him self away from her, walking to the other side of their circle of friends.

That was it, that was all Pansy needed to hear in order to break her heart. She had over the years learned to love the fact that they were supposed to get married and when he broke up with her in 4th year she was almost certain he would come back to her eventually, but to hear he liked someone else besides her that just broke her heart into a million tiny pieces.

She already knew her heart was cold and broken, but she never knew it could get any worse than it already was.

**-Thanks for giving my story some time out of your day! I enjoy writing this one and I think I will be updating this often and finishing it. Keep in mind that I did make this characters a bit OOC as I have said quite often, but thanks!**

**-Laughter is contagious**


	3. Newfound Romances

**A/N: I have been getting some favorite notifications and I would greatly appreciate reviews! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

"**Open your eyes, look within. Are you satisfied with the life you're living?" - Bob Marley.**

Hermione strutted the aisle of the Hogwarts Express carefully and watched as each student made their way off the train.

This year she had been given the respectful duty of being a Prefect, along with Ron, for Gryffindor.

She was extremely honored and excited to be given the title. This, along with being the Head Girl in her seventh year, had been something she had been working for ever since she was eleven years old.

As soon as she was sure that all the students were either on their boat ride journey with Hagrid or in the carriages getting ready to make their way to the castle, she left the train.

As soon as her size seven feet hit the ground Hermione was greeted with a familiar warm aura. She was finally back at home where she belonged, Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was by far Hermione's favorite place in the world. Here she was able to see her friends and be with people who understood her.

Her parents were muggles, and even though they knew Hermione was a witch, it didn't help much because they weren't able to connect with her or help their daughter out whenever she had a problem, like most pureblooded parents did to their children.

Throughout the summer, Hermione's parents had kindly asked her to spend time with their coworkers children. Those people weren't another item Hermione 'oh so greatly' could add to the list of people that understood her.

They were all muggles and even though she had nothing against muggles and tried to get along with them and overlook the main conflict, she couldn't.

She simply couldn't be friends with or get attached to people who knew nothing about her life and never would.

A soon as Hermione got over the flooding feeling she always felt when she came back to Hogwarts, she made her way to the nearest carriage.

Letting her feet slap the cobblestone for added sound effect on her way to the carriage, Hermione smiled to herself.

Once she approached the carriage that usually held about five to six students, she grasped the bronze handle and turned it. Once the door was open all the way, Hermione wanted to run.

Inside the carriage was the group of Slytherins Hermione had learned to despise over her many years at Hogwarts.

First, there was Blaise Zabini who was casually looking out the carriage window and averted his head in her direction as soon as the door was flung open. He had a mischievous glint in his eye and winked at Hermione, making her want to yell at him then run away.

Next to Blaise were Crabbe and Goyle who were chowing down on some food the had tucked in their knapsacks on their lap. Goyle, had a huge chocolate cupcake stain on his face and smiled overly happily at Hermione, making her want to barf at the chocolate strains and bits of food on his teeth.

Crabbe wasn't any different, except that he held a homemade brownie instead of a cupcake and he didn't smile, he just nodded his head and went back to rummaging through his bag.

Although those sites were absolutely horrid, the sight that scarred Hermione the most was of the two others on the bench opposite of Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

All Hermione could see was a girl seated on top of another body, most likely a boy, and the girl was straddling his waist and looked to be having an intense snogging session with the guy.

The girl had a long and thin frame for a body with dark medium length layered hair. There was no mistaking who the girl was, Pansy Parkinson.

But the boy was the one who left Hermione confused. She wasn't sure who he was. She couldn't see enough of him and she didn't recognize the voice from the muffled moans they were sharing.

As soon as Hermione was about to turn away and go find a different carriage the boy pushed Pansy off of himself and she landed with a plump on her arse.

The boy looked up at her from the bench he was now sitting alone on and there was no doubting who he was now, Draco Malfoy.

He shot her a quick glare then winked at her. Feeling like she was suffocating, Hermione backed away and made her way to a different carriage. On her departure, the last thing she heard was, "If you wanted to join in on the fun, you could've," from a very flirty Blaise.

Hermione kept walking and made it to a different carriage and was very thankful to find Harry, Ginny, and Ron in it.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron cheekily smiled. "Where were you?"

"No where," she lied and sat down casually next to him. She couldn't think straight with all of the random thoughts running through her mind.

"So anything exciting happen over your break?" Ginny casually questioned as she looked hopefully at Hermione.

"No just the usual, I read most of the time and got to know my parents' friends' children a little better," Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought of the kids that belonged to her parents' coworkers. Her parents' owned the dentist office that they worked at, so they liked to have dinners and small parties with the top workers and Hermione was expected to entertain the children. Most of them cried their heads off and the ones that didn't Hermione had to guess what they were saying through their braces and head gears on their face. Hermione had nothing wrong with the fact that they wore head gears or braces or that they cried a lot, it was just the fact that they were all in their teenage years and bugged the heck out of Hermione.

"Oh anything else?" Ron questioned and Hermione knew exactly what her friends wanted to hear. The whole school probably knew about the Trio's split up at the end of last year and they were probably fishing for details in hopes of hearing the correct story and not the made up rumored one.

"Nope, absolutely nothing," Hermione wickedly smiled to herself as her friends' faces fell. If her friends wanted to know the story then they'd have to flat out ask her instead of hoping she was going to vent to them.

It was a lot to take in last year and Hermione wanted some time before she was comfortable about telling everyone what happened.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped and Hermione noticed they were at the front of the entrance to Hogwarts. Everyone was piling out of their carriage and making their way to the great hall for the feast.

As soon as they were seated at the Gryffindor table Lavender Brown made her way over to the group while all the other Gryffindors filled the benches to their table up. "Hello Hermione," Lavender sweetly smiled and Hermione could tell it was fake but she just smiled back as well.

"Hello Lavender, how are you?" Lavender twisted a curly strand of her dirty blonde hair around her pointer finger. Her eyes weren't directed towards the person she was having a conversation with, instead they were directed towards one of Hermione's best friends.

Annoyed, Hermione snapped her finger in front of Lavender's pale and dull blue eyes. Lavender snapped back into attention and smiled at Hermione once again. "Oh, I am great and you?" "Splendid," Hermione shot back and turned her direction to her friends while Lavender slumped back in annoyance and made her way over to Parvati Patil, most likely to gossip about how annoying everyone else was when they were really the annoying and shallow ones.

Lavender always seemed to be able to mix herself into all the drama that came along at Hogwarts. She especially played a good part in the fight of a lifetime that took place at the end of last year.

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron and caught a part of their conversation, like every boy in the wizarding world, it was about Qudditch.

As soon as Hermione was about to question whether they think about anything else, her thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore who was standing tall at the Head Table with the teachers surrounding him.

"Good day and welcome back students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," at the mention of this many students applauded appropriately while the Slytherins rolled their eyes. "This is, yet, another year of learning and great achievements. I would like to announce to everyone the prefects for this year. For Slytherin we have Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. For Gryffindor we have Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. For Hufflepuff we have Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan. Lastly, but not least we have Luna Lovegood and Jeremy Hastings for Ravenclaw. Thank you all for your excellent achievements to be given this position and your great ability to excel with your academics. With that said, the first years will join us and the sorting will begin shortly."

Hermione beamed at the mention of her name and turned to the other students at her table who were congratulating her and Ron equally.

Shortly after, the first years started to pile in and make their way down the middle of the Great Hall following Professor McGonagall carefully.

Hermione remembered when she was a first year and she remembered feeling extremely nervous, but also excited to be able to be going to a school in which she got to study magic. So she sent a friendly smile to a few of the first years that passed by in hopes of making them feel less worried.

The sorting didn't take too long and before they knew it Dumbledore rose and announced in his booming voice, "Let the feast begin," and the usual noisy Great Hall returned.

Reaching for a roll, Hermione casually glanced at the table across from her, the Slytherin table. Pansy was sitting next to Draco and was giggling at something he had said while he rolled his eyes and turned away. It was obvious to anyone and everyone that he didn't like Pansy, but she liked him. Whenever Pansy wanted something she always insisted on having it no matter how hard it would be for her to get it.

As Hermione over looked the table one more time, she noticed how happy Pansy seemed to be over there and how drama free and careless she acted.

Then quickly Hermione turned around and glanced at the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna talking to her friends there and smiling while she told them a pretty animated story and used hand motions to express her feelings with it.

Her best friends seemed to be happy without her. The only person that wasn't happy was herself. Maybe they were right, maybe they all did belong where they were and no one could change that no matter how hard they tried.

Those girls were born into these worlds and had to deal with the pain and consequences, someone like Hermione couldn't just come along and try to change that just in hopes of keeping a friendship that could never happen.

But as she stared at the two tables Hermione's thoughts wondered to time when she was waiting to get sorted in first year and their friendship began.

Flashback:

_They had all crowded into the school and Hermione looked to her left and saw to girls that looked to be nice._

"_Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," she stuck out her hand and the girl with blonde hair beamed and shook her hand back. _

"_Hello, Hermione I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood," she had a very appealing aura to herself._

"_Pansy Parkinson," Pansy shot and also shook Hermione's hand. "So what house are you guys hoping to be in."_

"_Ravenclaw," Luna beamed. "My father says I am very smart and unique."_

_Pansy rolled her eyes, " I want to be in Slytherin. My parents were in Slytherin and you know what they say, all the evil people are in their and I think all the evil people always have fun." Pansy giggled softly._

"_I want to be in Gryffindor," Hermione smiled. Pansy smirked and rolled her eyes again._

"_My father says that Gryffindors are cowards, but if that's what you want to be, I'm not stopping you I barely even know you," Pansy remarked and watched as the girls recoiled. Obviously they had never been treated like that and were the type of children that grew up being worshiped by their parents so Pansy thought of a different route to take. "I guess we could try and be friends no matter what and get to know each other."_

"_That'd be great," Luna smiled and Hermione nodded in agreement. _

End of Flashback.

That was when their friendship began and ever since they had been inseparable, well for six years anyways.

Thinking of that memory made Hermione want to cry. Maybe Pansy was right, maybe she was a coward and that's why she burried herself so deep into that fight last year that split her friends up. She couldn't bare to see them mad at each other of herself so she tried to bring them back together and not take sides to stand up for what she really thought, because she didn't want to loose her friends.

Sighing, Hermione stood up and made her way to the doors of the Great Hall and was fully aware of all the eyes that were glued to her, but all she was able to think about was, ' am I truly happy with this life I'm living?'

"**In your life you meet people. Some, you never think about again. Some you wonder what happened to them. There are some you wonder if they ever think about you. And then there are some you wish you never had to think about again. But you do."**

Pansy blankly watched as Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall and then turned back to her dinner.

That was the way Pansy dealt with things, she acted like nothing had happened and for as long as she can remember it has worked for her. If she acted like it didn't bother her no one would question her.

Turning her body and leaning forward, Pansy glanced quickly at the far end of the table.

There sat a boy who had not failed to catch Pansy's attention earlier that day.

**FLASHBACK!**

_Pansy was storming down the pathway of the Hogwarts Express. She was supposed to be heading to the front of the train along with all the other Prefects of this year, and she was running late._

_Pansy was usually fashionably late but she didn't think that her first Prefects meeting was a thing she should be late to._

_Seeing her destination came into view Pansy decided it was okay to slow down a bit. _

_As soon as she let her feet bring her to a steady pace not quit halting she felt a body ram into her own._

_Pansy stopped and whipped around letting pieces of her jet-black hair whip her face. She was ready to tell the person off, but suddenly stopped when she noticed it was a boy, a boy she had never seen before, a cute boy she had never seen before._

_Pansy felt her insides melt like putty. Her face no longer held the cold composure it had no too long ago._

_Smiling her most charming smile Pansy could muster up, she stuck her hand out politely, "I'm sorry, I'm Pansy Parkinson I believe I haven't met you before."_

_The boy rolled his chocolate brown eyes and ran his hand through his black hair, "Actually you have. Five times to be exact. Every year I have gone to this school."_

_Blushing slightly Pansy took her hand back, "Oh, I'm so sorry I just don't remember meeting you before. Are you sure you're not new."_

_The boy once again rolled his eyes he seemed to be getting annoyed by Pansy, "Yeah, positive. I'm Elliot Mason. I'm a 6__th__ year Slytherin and have been in all your classes since 1__st__ year." Elliot gently shoved past her and walked into a compartment not too far ahead. Pansy wondered how she didn't remember that boy, he was pretty cute. His deep tan skin complemented his eyes and hair perfectly. _

_Shrugging Pansy just decided to complete her journey and get to the front of the train. The only idea so could come up with to her question was that he must've gotten cute over the summer._

**End of flashback.**

Pansy noticed he was looking back at her and that he was glaring at her, she slumped back and turned the other direction.

There was just something about that boy that confused her, maybe it was the way that he wasn't afraid of her or how he didn't fall for her instantly like most boys did, besides Draco.

But she had to get to know this guy better and find out why she was so drawn to him.

Just then Pansy noticed the feast was over and that her friends were all making their way to the Slytherin Common room.

Her and Draco waited patiently for all the other kids to clear out and then went to the first years.

Leading them politely toward the common room Pansy saw that Hermione had come back to fulfill her duty, she never could let any one down even when they were younger.

Turning around to make sure all the students were still following Pansy saw a small little Slytherin with dark black hair tied in pig tails and she was waving frantically to a girl in Gryffindor with long brown hair and glasses. Poor girls, she thought as the Gryffindor waved back, they didn't know what type of ride they were in for.

Of course right now when they are so young a naïve they are going to promise to stick together and not let different houses split them up, but things do change and things will eventually get harder for them. Just let them wait and see.

"**You laugh because you think I'm different, I laugh because you are all the same."**

Luna smiled across the room at the boy who was staring at her, Blaise Zabini. She had always found herself having a crush on him but didn't really want anything more than that.

Sure he was cute, she'd be lying if she said he wasn't, but he was a Slytherin and she had already had her fair share of getting involved with a Slytherin and she knew fairly well that it didn't turn out too well in the end.

The Italian boy across the room just kept staring though, and making her feel insecure. The way he looked at her made her scared and want to run but then also run into his arms at the same time.

Deciding to ignore it Luna turned to her friends. Cho Chang sat there delicately eating small portions of food and talking with the other girls. Luna never understood her. How she could go through life being so quite and careful, but then again Luna never understood most people.

Deciding she was done Luna was happy that so was everyone else. She watched as everyone slipped out of the Great Hall and up to their common rooms.

Patiently she waited with Jeremy to bring the first years to their common room and get them settled in.

Luna smiled down at one of the girls who walked up to her. She seemed to be one of the brave ones of the pack. "Excuse me miss, but do you know where we are supposed to be going?" The girl questioned while eyeing everyone else around the room.

Luna giggled and watched as the girls eyes lit up and roamed back to her instead of all the other bodies amongst the room, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Luna smiled and guided the girl along with her. She had long platinum blonde hair and stormy grey eyes that reminded Luna much of herself at that age. "I, and Jeremy," Luna pointed to her fellow housemate and the girl nodded to show she understood. "will be bringing all you guys up to the Ravenclaw Tower where you're dorm rooms are that you sleep in and the common room is too."

The girl smiled, "Ok, thanks. I'm Cecile Marvel," the girl sweetly extended her hand to Luna.

Grasping the first years hand gently Luna nodded, "Nice to meet you Cecile. I'm Luna Lovegood."

"What a pretty name," Cecile smiled as she walked beside Luna on her way to the common room.

Glancing up, Luna saw the same person who was staring at her earlier outside of the Great Hall he was silently laughing at the girls. Probably about how Luna had made a first year friend, but it didn't really matter.

Blaise caught Luna's gaze and winked at her then he fast walked to catch up with the Slytherins.

How weird, thought Luna, I wonder what his problem is.

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry Hermione's part is much longer than Pansy's and Luna's I just couldn't think of much for the others.**

**Please Review!**

**- Laughter is contagious**


	4. Never Felt This Good

**A/N: I keep getting favorites notifications so I know people are reading my story, but I would greatly appreciate if someone would please review! Also I would like to remind you guys that I wanted to fix some things in the summary and the contents but it wouldn't let me so I reposted this story. It used to be 'Sometimes Secrets Are Meant To Be Shared.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Thanks and please read, see you at the bottom!**

* * *

"**To the world you may just be one person, but to one person you may be the world." - Brandi Snyder **

Today was the first day of classes and Luna couldn't be any happier at the moment. She rushed down the stairs of her common room and saw many of the other students lounging around and waiting patiently as if they had all day and were in no need of a hurry.

Deciding that she didn't want to wait and instead wanted to get to breakfast, Luna made her way to the portrait hole.

Letting the portrait swing open and feeling the rush of wind hit her pale face, Luna stepped out of the Ravenclaw common room and into the corridors of the school.

Starting her journey, she looked around and noticed that there weren't many people around in the corridors so she decided that taking her time and enjoying the peaceful quietness was something she wanted.

She was just about to descend the stairs to the Grand Entrance when she felt a figure hovering behind her.

She slowly but surely turned around and was met with a pair of loving chocolate brown eyes.

Smiling she decided to keep walking thinking that he just happened to be behind her and didn't really want anything until she remembered last night, how he was so flirty and mysterious to her, but maybe it was nothing.

She was halfway down the stair case when she felt an arm snake around her wrist and gently tug. Turning around she was surprised to meet his body closer than she expected it to be. Taking a step back she swore she saw a look of sadness of his face but shook it off. "Hello, Blaise," she smiled.

His eyes flickered to her in front of him, he was probably surprised she made the first effort to start a conversation, since most girls wouldn't have. "Hey, Luna," he smiled and turned away to look to the right of himself. He started to feel a blush shyly creep onto his tan skin and he didn't want Luna to see him like that.

Blaise was the Slytherin Flirt. He flirted with girls and made them think they actually had a chance with him, he couldn't have anyone catch him blushing towards a Ravenclaw and all because she said hello to him.

"Is everything alright?" Luna questioned. Her airy voice seemed to float upwards and smack Blaise back into reality on his face lightly. She was now looking off to the left of them to see where or what he had been looking at.

"Yeah, sorry I just got… distracted," he simply thought up and watched as Luna nodded her head and he guessed she had bought it. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

Luna smiled admiringly, "Sure. I'd love to. Just let me go get some food and we can go, but we have to be back before classes start." she wavered for him to agree with her on that small condition.

"Of course," he smiled and lead her down the stair case letting his feet feel as if he was floating on air.

Departing from Blaise, Luna walked quickly over to the Ravenclaw table and grabbed herself a couple pieces of toast and glass of pumpkin juice.

Since today was the first full day back, she retrieved her schedule and headed towards the front of the Great Hall and found Blaise also standing there with toast, pumpkin juice, and his schedule.

He noticed as she eyed both of their menu choices and he smiled, "Great minds think alike." he winked for added effect which made Luna go light on her toes.

Nodding in agreement the two made their way of out of the Entrance Hall and onto the grounds outside of the school.

They strolled silently, each in their own mysterious thoughts till Blaise broke the silent ness, "So how was your break?"

"Fairly well, I spent a lot of time with my father and researched Gernumbli gardensi."

"Excuse me?" Blaise almost choked on his pumpkin juice.

"Well to most people they are known as garden gnomes, but my father and I both believe that their true name is Gernumbli gardensi."

Blaise nodded his head as he watched the girl take a seat on one of the clusters of rocks next to the Black Lake.

He hadn't known that they had arrived there yet but sat down next to her anyways.

Thinking back to the comment Luna made about garden gnomes, Blaise smiled. He sure did like her, but he didn't think she thought of him the same way. He loved how she was different than the other girls at this school and how she didn't care. Sure she was a bit odd but that made Blaise like her even more than he did before because after all nobody's perfect.

"That's neat," he finally mustered up his response and watched as Luna thought for awhile then remembered what they had been talking about. "I spent most of my break with my family."

"That's wonderful," Luna smiled.

"Not really, if you knew them you wouldn't think they were all that wonderful," Blaise looked down shamefully.

"Really?" Luna questioned and Blaise nodded. "I bet they aren't _too _bad."

"Sure," Blaise mumbled. "My family consists of my little sister Lindsey who is seven, my mother Elizabeth who has a new husband almost every month, and my current step-father Marcus."

"Oh, why does your mother have a new husband so often," Luna questioned than thought that maybe it was a little too personal. "If you don't mind me asking."

"No I don't. In the wizarding world there are no divorces you marry someone for life. My mother only married my father for one thing, his money and she has married her other husbands for the same thing. My mother is a selfish person and only wants three things, money, power, and The Dark Lord to rise again. She is evil and half the time I can't stand to even look at her. My little sister is only seven and with as much husbands she has and how much she is faithful to the Dark Lord I think she is setting a real bad example for Lindsey."

Luna watched and felt a pang in her heart. Her heart went out to Blaise for being so strong and carefree for so long when clearly he is going trough a lot. "Wait, I thought you said that there are no divorces in the wizarding world? How has your mother had so many husbands?"

"She killed them . Whenever she's done with them and there money she kills them. Aren't you a pureblood, don't you know about the wizarding marriage rules?"

"Well my father never told me and I guess I just never really cared. My mother died when I was nine, my father has been single ever since I guess I just didn't notice really and didn't bother questioning him about it since he has been a wreck forever now."

"How did your mother die, if you don't mind me asking?" Blaise listened contently for her response.

"No I don't mind. My mother always loved to experiment with spells, she was an extraordinary witch. One day when I was only nine years old one of her experiments went wrong. I was there and able to witness it all when she died right in front of me. Ever since I witnessed her death I was able to see Threstrals from that point on. I know it's weird and no one usually believes me, but it's true," Luna let her voice drift and her eyes stare off into space. She was brought back not too long after. "I have a picture if you'd like to see," she smiled jamming her right hand into her school robe pocket and taking out a slightly damaged picture. "I wasn't so careful with it when I was younger but as I grew older I realized it was the only picture we had of her and I have been very protective of it since."

Luna handed him the picture and he smiled and took it. The picture was of two people. One was a woman and the other person was a girl who was a child. The woman was hugging the child and they were both smiling brightly. The setting looked to be in Luna's house, but Blaise wasn't too sure since he had never seen her house.

Both the child and women looked exactly alike, Blaise was able to tell where Luna got her looks from. They both had straight platinum blonde hair and slivery eyes that made them seem mischievous and mysterious at the same time.

"That's wonderful that you have a picture of your mother," Blaise smiled. "I only have one picture of my father and when my mum found it she grabbed it and tore it into pieces, my guess is that she also burnt it in the fire pit."

Luna's face dropped," That's awful," she embraced Blaise in a hug and leant her head onto his shoulder. He smelt really good and Luna found herself getting lost in her fantasies.

She had great feelings for Blaise but she wasn't going to let him know that. As of right now all she wanted to be was friends with him.

Blaise carefully pulled away from Luna's warm and kind embrace then stood up quickly and grabbed Luna's hand. She stared at him most likely in a shock. "We need to get to class," he whispered and they both stood up and headed towards the castle.

Both of them were feeling extremely happy and neither one of them knowing the person right next to them felt the exact same way.

"**It is better to be alone than in bad company" - George Washington. **

Hermione woke with a startle. It was pitch black in her dorm and all the other girls were fast asleep.

She checked the time on her muggle alarm clock she brought from home '6:30' it read.

Deciding it would be alright if she got up at this time, Hermione rose from her bed. She walked to the bathroom she shared with all the other 6th year Gryffindor girls and was thankful that not even Lavender was up to do her make up and hair.

Hermione wanted time alone to get ready and take her time so she decided to make her time in the bathroom quick to avoid having to see the other girls when they all awoke.

She stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down her back and run down her body. She leaned over and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and washed her hair then quickly washed her body as well.

She stepped out of the shower and decided to use a muggle hair product called mouse in her hair to make her natural ringlets stay perfectly and last all day.

As soon as her hair was basically dried she applied some make up, but kept it minimal. She didn't want to flaunt around the school looking like Lavender or Pavarti. Deciding that eyeliner and mascara was enough she exited the bathroom, but put on her school robes and her prefects badge before she left.

Looking at the clock that read '7:15' now Hermione was surprised none of the girls were up, but breakfast started at 8:30 so they were bounded to be awakening soon so Hermione hurried out of the dorm, down the steps, and out of the common room.

Knowing exactly were she wanted to go Hermione let her feet carry her to the all too familiar place.

Hurrying into the library Hermione made her way to the corner and sat in her favorite place of the school library.

Since it was the first day back and it was very early in the morning for most of the students, Hermione remained alone for most of the time.

It wasn't until she felt a figure hover above her did she look up from the book she had picked out not too long ago.

She turned her body to look at the person behind her. The platinum blonde hair and sliver eyes were traits she could never miss on a person.

"Granger," he snarled and Hermione turned back around and stuck her nose back into the book she was enjoying before he decided to stop by. "You know it's rude to ignore people when they are speaking to you."

Hermione, again, ignored him. "Why aren't you in breakfast with all the other Gryffindorks."

Hermione scrunched up her face at his cruel new nickname for her house she treasured so much.

Having enough with even being in the same area as Malfoy, she stood up and grabbed her books and walked away.

"Where are you going Granger?" he persisted still following her and insisting on annoying her. She wanted him to stop, she came early to the library to be able to be alone and think.

"So how was your break, seeing as you don't have many friends to spend your time with anymore?" He smirked as her face lit up with anger. "I heard about the big Trouble in Paradise event that happened last year, Pansy told me all about it in between snogging her."

Hermione sped up her pace and noticed that she was just a mere couple yards away from the Great Hall entrance. Then Malfoy would stop annoying her since it would ruin his reputation too much to be seen talking to a Gryffindor.

"What's the matter Granger?" He again smirked and shook his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes. "Am I hitting a touchy subject."

Having enough Hermione whirled around and stared at him fully for the first time. She had to admit that he did look strangely good but she'd never tell anyone especially himself seeing as it'd boast his self-confidence that he already had enough of.

Snapping out of it Hermione glared at him and stood tall, "Enough Malfoy!" she hollered and could tell a few random first and second years were staring at her. "The last person I want to talk to right now is you so go annoy someone else you bloody ferret!"

She watched as he stared at her in surprise since she hadn't talked to him the whole time he'd been bugging her.

Seeing that he was tongue tied, Hermione turned around and fully entered the Great Hall to see that most of the students were present at the breakfast in their correct tables.

She sat in between Ron and Harry who both smiled at her, "Morning, 'Mione."

Ron smiled as he loaded his plate with food that he'd probably only eat half of each item.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione smiled and let her eyes drift as she watched an angry Malfoy and cheerful Pansy walk into the Great Hall and head towards the Slytherin table. "Harry," she nodded in his direction and he too nodded back, once she was able to look away from the two Slytherins.

Ron noticed her eyeing them, but thought that she was only staring at Pansy, since they had been friends for such long time and there split up most likely had Hermione wanting to go back to her best friends. He put a pale and freckled hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

Hermione was surprised by his gesture but shook it off seeing as she didn't feel like asking him about it.

Checking her muggle wrist watch Hermione noticed it was nine o'clock and swiftly got up.

"I better go get my books, class starts in fifteen minutes don't be late," she eyed her two best friends who nodded and continued to eat.

After retrieving her books from her dorm room she looked at her schedule once again that read, Potions with Slytherins.

Great, just great Hermione thought as she made her way to the dungeons that the Potions class was held in.

"**This is your life, shape it or someone else will." -unknown **

Pansy found herself having a very delightful dream and not wanting to wake up at all, but as it does for everyone sleep wore off and Pansy found herself lying her bed in her dorm room all alone.

Pansy was usually all alone and used to it by now, but it never hit her as hard as it did right now.

Being in Slytherin you usually don't have friends you have allies. No one to help you with homework or talk to you about your feelings or wake you up in the mornings since those things showed weakness and failure.

Sighing, Pansy picked up her body from her bed and headed to the bathroom. She did some spells to keep her usually semi straight hair with a few curls, completely straight and shiny. Then she applied her usual amount of mascara and eyeliner around her stunning chocolate brown eyes.

Smiling at her appearance in the mirror, she ran into her room and grabbed her Slytherin school robes and flung then on along with her Prefects badge that she rolled her eyes at.

She didn't really want to be a Prefect it called for much responsibility that Pansy didn't want, but her parents wanted it so she accepted the role. Also, Draco was a Prefect for Slytherin too and that meant that she could spend more time with him.

Seeing that she was ready she walked down the stair case of her dorm room and into the unwelcoming and cold Slytherin common room.

She noticed a few first years standing in the corner and decided to be in a good mood and tell them where they were supposed to go to. "You guys are supposed to be in the Great Hall for breakfast," she said without any emotion.

"Oh," a small and petite girl replied. Pansy noticed her as the girl from last night with black piggy tails and the one who waved to her friends in Gryffindor. "Ok, thanks."

Pansy found herself smiling at the girl and then turned it into a cold emotionless stare. "Go along now," she hissed and they scurried.

Making her way out of the common room she strutted down the main hallway. Until, she noticed a figure standing solid in front of a window in the hallway.

She smiled calmly at who it was, the boy who seemed to hate her for not remembering who he was, Elliot.

"Hello," Pansy smiled as she sat on the ledge of the window he was looking into. He looked down at her and glared.

"Hi," he said emotionlessly. Pansy could tell she wasn't wanted but wasn't about to give up.

"So how are you today?" Pansy muttered and concentrated on the scenery outside. It was raining but clam and Pansy found herself also feeling clam and much better.

"I'm fine," he spat and Pansy looked closely into his eyes. His brown eyes that Pansy loved but certainly wouldn't tell him were blotchy and tinted with red. He had tear stains rolling down his cheek and Pansy wanted so bad to comfort him and embrace him, but found that it'd definitely be awkward seeing as he couldn't stand her at the moment.

"What's wrong, Elliot?" she asked. He lifted his head up at the mention of his name. Pansy smiled, he looked a lot like her best friend Blaise. It reminded her of when she would comfort Blaise whenever his mother would get mad it him or his sister, or the time when Pansy's parents forced her into getting the dark mark.

Sadly, Pansy rubbed her arm at the memory. "Nothing," Elliot spat then stood up.

"Do you really expect me to believe that," Pansy challenged. "I can tell you've been crying your eyes are red and blotchy and you have tear stains on your cheek," Pansy whispered to him.

"Yeah, well I'm surprised you care," Elliot started walking towards the Great Hall rubbing his cheeks and eyes as he did so.

Pansy decided to follow him and quickly caught up with his pace, " What's that supposed to mean?"

Elliot swiftly turned to her and stared her down, "Pansy, you just learned my name and that I even existed yesterday and now you want to know what's making me so upset, don't you think that's a little too personal for me to want to share with a slut like you," Pansy recoiled at his words and he realized that it may have been a bit too harsh, but didn't care at the moment. "Don't you have someone to go bother. Like Malfoy?"

Pansy didn't want to hear the boy she had developed a crush on over night insult her anymore so she nodded her head and scurried away. As soon as she was a ways away she heard him let out a small sigh.

Getting close to the Great Hall Pansy noticed two people looking to be in a heated argument that was one sided, the girl looked to be telling the boy off. Pansy's eyes widened as she realized the two people were Draco and Hermione.

Waiting for Hermione to leave, Pansy revealed herself to Draco, "Well, well looks like someone's been talking to the mud blood."

Draco raised his silver eyes in her direction, "Why do you care? Weren't you just best friends with her not too long ago," Draco shot at her.

"Well whatever you say but it looks like someone's starting to warm up to the little mud blood, what would your father say to this?"

"I am not and he's not going to say anything because he's not going to find out," Draco defended.

"Sure, sure why else would you talk to her then?"

"Because she was annoying me and I was telling her off," Draco thought up quickly.

"Oh, well to me it looked like she was telling you off," Pansy smirked and Draco let out a small 'humph' and strutted into the Great Hall with Pansy following him closely.

After all these years of him embarrassing me and making me fell bad, Pansy though, I finally told him off and struck a nerve that I never thought he even had. Smiling Pansy sat down swiftly next to her friends and for the first time since the middle of last school year she was happy and pleased with herself. This feels great, she thought again, maybe I should do that more often.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am finding this story to be very fun to write I enjoy writing Pansy and Luna which I have never written before!**

**And again, please review it would make me happy since I spend a lot of time on these chapters, but every author does so I'm not trying to make myself seem like I work harder because I probably don't. Anyway, review please!**

**Thanks!**

**-Laughter is contagious **


	5. More Details

**Okay, here's another chapter for you guys! Please, read!**

**iilovefallingstars: Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me. I am glad that you enjoy the couples! I am sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, but don't worry it gives some more information on the fight between the girls! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"**Everyone has a very close friend during each stage of their life, only a precious few have the same one."- unknown**

Pansy sat stiffly and tried her best not to look at the figure next to herself. She felt like running out of the classroom, and she was pretty sure Professor Slughorn wouldn't mind seeing as she was in Slytherin, and he was the head of house for Slytherin.

Pansy had never felt this awkward before. This feeling couldn't even compare to the many times her mother would brag about her to her elite group of friends while Pansy stood quietly in the same room feeling each and every honorable pureblooded witches gaze fix on to her.

She was also pretty sure that all the other students in the room were curious to see if anything would happen between the two witches sitting next to each other.

Silently, Pansy cursed Slughorn under her breath for making an assigned seating chart and placing her next to Granger. She could practically feel the hatred that oozed from each of the girls unclogged pores towards each other combining and making an awkward tension both of them tried to ignore but knew was there.

Although Pansy didn't understand why she hated her so much, it should be the other way around. Everyone, including the three girls, knew that Pansy was the one who tormented Hermione last year with her other Pure-blooded Slytherin friends, but what most people didn't know was that most of the fight between the girls and all the drama occurred over the summer.

Many things happened that officially ended their friendship, for good. As soon as the school year was over and Pansy became a Death Eater with her parents, things took a turn for the worse.

Pansy hated her parents and the way the brought her up. If they hadn't taught her to run from every little sign of attachment and commitment than Pansy wouldn't have done any of the cruel things she did to Hermione last year.

She would've saved her best friend from all the torture and been able to continue their amazing friendship together, along with Luna.

If Pansy hadn't been such a emotionless bitch who couldn't care less if all her loved ones died trying to save herself, than none of this would've happened. No matter how many times Pansy thought of 'what if's' nothing could change, everything was said and done. Even if Pansy wanted to change things, she knew she was too late.

Today was the first day of classes, which usually consisted of taking notes, but Slughorn seemed to have a different approach.

"Okay class, " Started the older professor. "Today we will be brewing Draught of Living Death and the student with the best cauldron will receive a well deserved bottle of Felix Felicis."

All of a sudden every body in the room stood up and began to make their way to the cauldron's in the back of the room.

Pansy slowly stood up and approached a cauldron next to many other Slytherins and as far away from _her_ as possible.

After much hard work and labor Pansy filled up a vile of her potion she made and labeled it carefully in her neat penmanship.

Slowly making her way to the line at the front of the room, Pansy stood behind an awaiting Potter who was talking to Hermione in front of him. Everyone shifted as the person at the front left the line.

Hermione stepped forward and let the professor examine her liquid potion. "I'm sorry Hermione but this potion isn't exactly correct," Slughorn's face held sympathy for the book- worm.

Pansy rolled her eyes and watched as the mud blood debated with the teacher, "But, sir, I followed the directions very closely."

"Well, Miss Granger you must have done something wrong seeing as this is two shades darker than how it was supposed to turn out."

Hermione let out a small 'humph' and walked out of the line and back to her table that she was sitting at earlier, pulling out the potions book and carefully reading it to see what she missed.

Pansy just smirked and stepped forward as the line moved up. Potter was next and handed Slughorn his potion with too much confidence, "Way to go, Mr. Potter," Slughorn smiled appreciatively as he carefully took the vile and set it on his desk next to the others. "You are the only was who has gotten it right so far."

Potter left the line with a big smiled on his face and walked over to Weasely, while Granger sent him a glare that he didn't take too seriously.

Walking up to Slughorn, Pansy handed him her vile, "Well, Miss Parkinson this is extremely close, but not quite."

Pansy nodded and left the line. She didn't care about getting some stupid little prize, it didn't matter to her.

Suddenly Pansy was very pleased to see that class was over. Throwing her parchment and quill into the pile of her books Pansy stood and grabbed the pile and quickly made her way to the door and into the dungeon corridors.

Wanting to be kept alone and concentrate on her thoughts Pansy slowed her pace and looked around at everything she passed by taking in as much detail as she could.

She suddenly jumped when she felt an arm being placed securely around her shoulder but as soon as she heard the all too familiar voice her nerves calmed and were soon lost and forgotten. "Hello, Pans," a smiling Blaise looked closely at his friend.

"Hello, Blaise," Pansy rolled her eyes and kept their pace going. Turning a corner she sent a quick glance at the boy next to her.

"I've got a question for you," he eyed his best friend that was a girl and kept looking forward to make sure that they didn't run into anything.

"Okay," Pansy took a deep breath and stopped suddenly in the corridor. A couple third year Hufflepuffs behind them almost ran into them, but stopped, walked around the obstacle, and continued their journey. "Shoot."

"So there's this girl," Blaise started. Pansy rolled her eyes. "Hey what was that for," he stopped.

"Nothing, it's just all your problems always involve girls, Blaise. Don't you think there are people around here that have more serious problems?" Pansy pointed out and decided the subject wasn't enough to be late to her next class for so she started walking again.

"So, this _is_ an important problem," Blaise smiled his cheeky smile he knew Pansy couldn't resist and watched as she thought through the possibilities in her head.

"Continue," she said not taking her eyes off from her destination straight ahead.

"Okay so there's this girl," Blaise again started but this time Pansy nodded. "I'm not sure what she thinks of me. I like her and I just don't know what to do. I want to impress her, but I can't think of anything that would really win her over."

Pansy laughed, "Just be yourself, if she doesn't like that then move on. Who cares."

"Yeah, but you see the problem is that she is the type that is overly nice to everyone so I'm not sure if I'll ever know if she doesn't like me for who I am," Blaise sighed and ran a tan hand through his hair swiftly.

"Okay," Pansy nodded letting her hair swiftly graze her chin as her head shot forward. "Who is it?"

"Well that's the problem," Blaise watched as his friend's face went from curious, to shocked, to annoyed. "I'm sorry, Pans. I just can't tell you."

"And why not?" she pried.

"It's not that I don't trust you or anything, I do Pansy. It's just that I'm not in the mood for the whole school to find out."

Pansy's mouth flung open and she gaped like a fish. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean Mr. Zabini?"

"Pans, you know as well as I do that you have some kind of need to prove your self with these girls here and if I told you about this the whole school would know within hours."

"Whatever," Pansy rolled her eyes as they approached the classroom door. They both walked into the Charms room and took their usual seats from last year.

Even though this class wasn't with the Gryffindors it didn't make much of a difference for Pansy since instead it was with the Ravenclaws.

She sat down carefully next to a zoned out looking Daphne. "Hey, Pans," Daphne smiled when she turned to look at the person sitting next to her.

"Hello, Daphne," Pansy formally announced. She usually never called her Daphne, usually just Daph but right now she didn't feel like using the nick name.

Sensing that Pansy didn't want to talk Daphne turned her attention to the front of the room waiting for the lesson to start.

Pansy glanced around her seeing that behind her sat Draco and Blaise, as soon as she made eye contact with her best friend he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and turned back to a conversation her was having with Draco.

In front of her sat Millicent and Tracey Davis, another Slytherin girl. They were quietly talking and glancing around the room like Pansy was.

Class was about to start when Pansy saw a tall figure slide into the table across the aisle from her.

She knew all too well who it was. She could see the Slytherin robes and tan skin out of the corner of her eye.

She didn't want to make eye contact with him or even acknowledge him after what happened earlier before breakfast.

She was so shocked that she hadn't bothered to show her anger or come up with a witty comeback that she normally would have done. Instead, she walked away like he asked her to.

Although, she understood that he didn't want to be around anyone at the moment and that he didn't know her well enough to cry in front of or seek pity from, she was only trying to help. It hurt Pansy deep down when he told her to go bother Malfoy.

Everyone always had to make an 'oh-so-witty' comment about her and Draco. Who cares about the fact that Pansy and him used to have a thing and that she still wanted him. It didn't make anyone look like a better person for pointing it out.

Just then Professor Flitwick walked slowly down the middle aisle and up to his desk at the front of the room.

"Alright, class," he began as he perched himself on top of a stack of books to be seen but mostly to be able to see everyone else. "Today we will be learning a new charm called, Aguamenti," he slowly pronounced each syllable as he scribbled the name on the board.

Pansy took this as a time to space out instead of listening since all they were going to do during this class was write notes. Also it was the first day back, what do you expect.

Pansy finally let herself do the one thing she had been wanting to do for the whole fifteen minutes she sat in this class. She let her eyes wander over to the boy sitting across from her.

She eyed him closely. He was carefully filling in the notes on his parchment and glancing from the board to his notes repeatedly. Pansy made a mental note to herself that he seemed to be the type that was smart and good in school. Seeing as he obeyed when the teacher told him to begin the notes, unlike all the other Slytherins, and every time Professor Flitwick said something wrong his eyes light up and he looked to fight the urge to raise his hand and correct the teacher. His eyes were no longer blotchy and red they held the healthy white color that made his brown orbs pop.

His hair hung loosely, just like it had before. No hair products, like gel or anything else.

His perfectly tan skin held no blemishes or pimples. To Pansy he looked like a god, he was ten times better than Draco Malfoy any day and she had no idea how she ever overlooked him before.

He could most likely feel her eyes on him since he turned to look at her and glared then turned back to his paper furiously trying to catch up with the notes and get back wrapped up into the lesson.

There's got to be something seriously wrong with that boy, Pansy sighed. He's always so mean and cold. But maybe it's not just his nature, maybe he hates me. Or maybe he's been through some things and has a troubled past.

She watched as the boy continued what he was doing before and then she turned to the board too and started her notes wondering what made him so mad constantly.

Sure, Pansy was not the most pleasant person, but did she deserve to be hated so much by him?

Maybe I did something that upset him last year, Pansy thought. She wouldn't be too surprised if so. Last year she was notified that the Dark Lord was slowly returning to power and did everything in her power to torment people she thought deserved it.

She didn't care who they were or what the looked like. She was determined to prove to herself, her parents, and The Dark Lord that she was a worthy death eater no matter how much she didn't want to be.

Looking up Pansy was relieved to see Professor Flitwick stand up a little taller and announce, "Okay guys. Very good job today, class is dismissed."

Pansy rushed out of her seat, not forgetting to grab her books, and took the fastest route to the Slytherin Common room.

Once inside, she was grateful that there was only one other person in the common room and made her way up to her dorm room.

Flinging the door open, she jumped onto her bed and pulled the blankets over her face to try and give all the other girls that would soon come in the feeling that she wanted to be left alone.

She sighed and closed her eyes thinking about absolutely everything that had been happening to her lately, not leaving anything out.

* * *

"**That day I felt something very special for you, and only then did I realize I was looking at the same thing I had been for years only I was seeing something different."- unknown**

Hermione was sitting in Potions trying her best to pay attention like she usually did, but there were many things that were stopping her train of thought.

First, was the fact that she was sitting so closely to her old best friend and was fighting the urge to yell at her no matter how much she deep down truly loved her, in a friend sort of way.

Pansy, made her suffer last summer and there was nothing Hermione wanted to do more than make Pansy feel the same way. Make her feel the pain and the hurt of being made fun of just for your blood status, but mostly she wanted Pansy to know what it felt like to think that your friends left you and didn't want you.

Pansy had been blessed with the glorious position of being the one who called all the shots. She was the one who ran the show, she made Hermione look and feel bad, she made Hermione feel alone and useless, and she made sure to keep Luna out of it, but oh no not Hermione.

Often times throughout the summer Hermione found herself wondering if Pansy ever thought of her as a friend.

Sure, she told her many secrets and they had sleepovers and shopping trips and other girl activities together like friends do, but Pansy had gone out of her way to make Hermione feel bad but what annoyed Hermione more was that Pansy made it her job to keep Luna out of the mess and she even took all the pain for her.

Whatever it was that made Pansy think that Luna was a better friend Hermione didn't care anymore since everything was done between their friendship, they weren't going to bother shifting through the wound and getting hurt all over again, so why was Hermione finding herself thinking about the past so much, lately?

Although, many bad things happened during the summer, one good thing did form.

Hermione was able to form a special bond with _him. _He saved her from her destiny at that point and he often times bid her company when she needed it most.

Sure he was cruel and mean most of the time, but he made Hermione feel special, he made her feel wanted when she thought she was unwanted.

Of the few encounters she had had with him so far since being back at Hogwarts they both choose to ignore what had happened, although they both knew it was there.

They went back to acting as if nothing happened to them and they were as they usually were and Hermione had to admit, even when they were alone he kept up the act pretty well.

But ever since the summer and all the moments they spent together, Hermione couldn't stop thinking of him not matter how much she tried to let on that she didn't have a thing for him and that everything was the same.

Hermione eyed Pansy once more and noticed that she was spacing out and not doing anything, same as she always.

How the girl passed her classes was a miracle that Hermione wasn't going to test out herself.

She enjoyed getting the grades she got and didn't mind the work she put into it.

Hermione let her mind wander and thought about the friendship the girls shared, they were all so different yet they connected so well and were able to be such good friends for as long as they were.

Luna was always the dreamy one that got lost in her thoughts but had amazing stories to tell everyone. She always kept things interesting and in a happy mood.

Pansy was the bitch, though no one would tell her that she was to her face, whenever someone messed with the girls Pansy usually told them off.

Hermione was the smart one, she couldn't stop studying or reading to save her life. She was greatly gifted with her brains and wouldn't give it up for just anyone.

All though the girls were extremely different they were also extremely the same on ways no one else knew of.

Hermione rose from her seat when Slughorn announced to them their project and went to work immediately.

It didn't take her too long to finish and before she knew it she was handing her potion over to the teacher as he examined the potion that Hermione put a lot of work into.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Slughorn looked sympathetic for her. "But this potion isn't exactly correct."

"But, sir," Hermione tried to reason with the Professor. " I followed the directions closely."

"Well, Miss Granger you must have done something wrong seeing as this is two shades darker than how it was supposed to turn out."

Hermione nodded solemnly and turned to get sit down at her desk, determined to find out her mistake.

She wasn't any happy when Harry was told that he got his potion exactly correct and no one else had, yet.

He doesn't even try, she thought, how did he do that? But wasn't about to argue with her best friend over a simple potions assignment.

Before she knew it class was over and she was making her way out of the classroom and into the busy corridors full of students that were making their way to their next class.

Seeing as she her next class was Transfiguration and that she already had her books Hermione suddenly slowed her pace down drastically which caused a figure to bump into her from behind.

"What were you're going, Granger," the voice of the body drawled. Hermione watched as Draco walked around her and eyed her closely.

Hermione felt herself blush, she wondered what he was thinking as his eyes wandered over her face.

There was something in his eyes that she had seen before a couple times. Was it longing? Or pain? Or love?

Whatever is was Hermione saw it disappear as Malfoy quickly turned his expression into a glare and picked up his pace away from her.

Hermione wasn't alone for long as she felt two figures quickly walk up with her and match their pace with hers.

"Seriously, Harry," Hermione started when she noticed that the two figures were in fact her best friends. "How did you get that potion exactly correct?"

Hermione saw his eyes flash and hold that look that he always had when he thought he was going to get caught for doing something bad, "I'm not sure, 'Mione," he fake smiled at her, but Hermione was well aware that there was something going on in his head. "Probably just luck."

"You always seem to have so much luck, don't you?" Ron piped up into the conversation. "Mind lending me some sometime soon?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron and they continued their journey quietly, the only sounds that were heard was of their footsteps hitting the concrete floor.

Walking into Transfiguration, Hermione took her usual seat next to Neville and smiled politely at him, in which he returned the gesture.

Hermione looked around and noticed that this class was with the Huffelpuff's. Finally, Hermione thought, maybe I can pay attention in this class.

"Okay, class," McGonagall ordered the class to be quite. "We will be taking notes today so please get out some parchment and your quills."

Everyone groaned but did as they were told. That was how the whole class period went by.

Before she knew it, Hermione was sitting in her dorm room during her free period. I need to get out of here, she thought and got up for the dorm room and left. Making her way out of the portrait, she knew exactly where she was going but it wasn't the usual place she found herself at.

Walking straight past the library, Hermione made her way to the Grand Entrance and out of the castle.

She felt the chilly and nippy autumn air hit her in the face and wrapped the Gryffindor scarf she grabbed from her trunk on her way out, around her neck and some of her face.

She didn't care that it was freezing cold outside, all she wanted was to be alone and if being outside in the freezing cold was the only way then she'd take it any day.

* * *

"**He looks at me and my heart starts skipping beats, my face starts to glow and my eyes start to twinkle. Imagine what he would do to me if he smiles."-unknown**

Luna smiled at Hannah Abbott as she took as seat next to her in Defense Against the Dark Arts, usually known as DADA.

The thing with Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw was that they didn't have much of a house rivalry with each actually, actually come to think of it Luna didn't think either house had a rivalry with anyone.

Sure, the Slytherins hated them, but the Slytherins hated everyone and it didn't make much of a difference. They just didn't hate the Huffelpuffs or Ravenlcaws like they hated the Gryffindors.

Also, the only house the Gryffindors despised was Slytherin, they were usually quite nice to Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw.

So, sitting next to Hannah Abbott Luna received no glares or mean looks for sitting next to a girl in a different house.

Her and Hannah had formed a connection that most people would name as a friendship, but Luna wasn't sure if it actually was.

The girls talked and had study parties together or hung out but they never formally decided that what they had was a friendship since Luna used to be so busy with her other best friends.

Seeing Luna's facial expression that showed she was really thinking Hannah raised her eyebrow and turned to her, "Everything alright, Luna?"

"Well, I just have one question that I was thinking of," Luna let her voice drift and watch as the Huffelpuff turned to her and raised an eyebrow egging her to go on. "Are we.. Um," Luna thought about the word for awhile. "Friends?"

Seeing that her question wasn't as big as she thought it was Hannah's face went into a rigid form of thinking. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Great," Luna smiled. "You know I haven't got many friends, after well, you know, but where I grew up it was only me and my father so I didn't have a chance to meet other people."

Hannah nodded while she listened. She really like Luna and wanted to become good friends with her, she seemed real nice.

But before Hannah could respond Snape walked into the classroom with his robes billowing behind him.

"Alright, class. Please take out your text books and read pages 1-50," Snape ordered. "Don't forget to take notes."

While every other teacher planned on just taking notes with their classes today, leave it to Professor Snape to have his classes read and take notes by themselves.

Also, it was quite a lot to ask for of the students. Most of them nodded glumly and retrieved their text books called, 'Confronting The Faceless,' and others stared open mouthed but eventually followed directions.

Luna was with majority and started her notes quickly, hoping to get done and have no homework, as was Hannah.

As soon as the class was over everyone hurried and pilled out as quickly as possible.

No one staggered behind, everyone was determined to get out of the teacher's classroom as soon as possible.

Luna sighed and made her way to charms. She was fairly good and charms and usually enjoyed it.

Once she arrived she noticed that not many people were there and she was able to sit in the front next to Cho Chang, who let out a small smile as Luna slide into the desk chair.

Eventually the class filled up like it was supposed to with students from Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Professor Flitwick teetered to the front of the classroom perching himself of a stack of books.

"Alright class, today we will be learning a new charm called Aguamenti," The professor slowly pronounced the word as he wrote it on the black board.

Most of the class groaned, mainly the Slytherins, and the Ravenclaws took out the necessary materials to take notes with.

Luna noticed Pansy sitting in the back next to Daphne Greengrass, they were both zoning out. Luna couldn't help but let out a small giggle at Pansy. The girl always zoned out and couldn't pay attention in a whole class period to save her life. She used to always make Luna laugh by how much of a trouble maker she was. She always had that 'I don't give a fuck' aura to herself.

It hurt Luna to watch and think about her old best friend. She never really knew why the girls didn't talk anymore.

She understood with Hermione. Hermione and Luna didn't talk because Hermione was mad when Pansy tried to save Luna from getting hurt and was always so protective of her.

But after everything happened and Pansy took the pain, they never spoke again.

It was like nothing happened and neither of them bothered to make something happen.

Luna was hurt, but she knew Pansy was going through a rough time and leaving her alone was probably the best thing to do for Pansy and herself.

After they finished their notes, class was dismissed. It was all the 6th years free period and Luna knew just what she wanted to do.

Fast walking up to the Ravenclaw tower, Luna went to her dorm and put her books away, grabbing her cloak and her Ravenclaw hat and scarf.

She, again, fast walked through the corridors and out into the fresh air the outdoors provided.

Making her way to the rocks that she sat at earlier that morning, Luna started thinking about the converstation she shared with that boy and how much they spoke of their personal thoughts.

Luna never told many people about her mother's death and telling Blaise felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

She could only suppose Blaise felt the same way after he told her about his mother's habit of marrying guys only for their money then 'getting rid of them'.

She sat down on the same rock slowly and let her mind drift hoping that maybe he would come back out and bid her some company.

* * *

**A/N:I know this chapter was probably boring and the fact that I did each girl's POV during the first few classes probably didn't help.**

**I am going to try to start a chapter today and possibly post it tonight if I get far, but I think I am going to still do the whole POV thing, but I might have different things they do so it's not like you're reading the same thing over and over. So again I'm sorry!**

**Thanks for reading, guys and I must say that my feedback lately has been good, I am glad to see people like my work and are reading it.**

**So here's my plan for the story so far, I'll tell you and you review me your thoughts along with your thoughts about the chapter. I think that in this chapter I gave more information and detail about the break up between Luna, Hermione, and Pansy. My plans for the further chapters are too maybe develop the romances a bit more for a few chapters and then maybe do something like somehow get Luna, Pansy, and Hermione to have to be stuck in the same room that way they are forced to talk about stuff and end up talking about the fight.**

**I am then going to spend a few chapters on each character and tell about their P.O.V's on what happened to end their friendship, then you'll have to see where everything goes from then on.**

**I am not sure if I will be sticking to this plan but if I do there you go!**

**Please review they are greatly appreciated.**

**-Laughter is contagious**


End file.
